Rebirth of the Evolving Dragon
by CrossXross
Summary: The end of a life is the beginning of another. When Tatsumi reincarnates what will his adventures be in a world of angels, demons and fallen angels?(Reboot)
1. Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I don't own akame ga kill or Highschool DxD**

 **Author Note: This is made with information from both the anime and the manga till chapter 77.**

 **Reincarnation**

I found myself in a sea of white I could'nt feel anything so I struggled to remember why I was here, who am I, where was this and how to get out but something seemed to block me so I pushed harder and harder, I wanted to remember even if I didn't know why it hurt so much to lose those memories, I wanted to remember

 _ ***CRACK***_

whatever was holding back my memories cracked giving the strange feeling I'm supposed to be in pain, but I didn't care and kept pushing near the crack

 _ ***Boom***_

Sayo, Ieyatsu, Sis, Akame, Bro, Sheele, Lubbock, Boss, Suu, Chelsea, Mine...

As the memories came back I finally started to Understand my situation, I am Dead.

Even with the efforts of the Doctor I died, it seems that my extreme use of incursio plus my struggle with the tyrant erased most of my lifetime and I died at what would have normally been twenty-two years old when, already noticing my approximating death I asked the doctor to transfer what was left of my life force to mine so he could wake her up, the last thing I saw was her giving me my last kiss as I turned human and gave her my last cheerful smile

I don't know why I turned human but I did know that I managed to save her before that coma took away her life

As I looked back on my life I noticed bubbles appearing around me each one held something different in one I looked at a blond and blue-eyed boy with a pair of white wings, it reminded me of Run

At another I looked upon what looked like a man controlling water around a Black haired and black-eyed baby the man held an aura similar to the boy in the first bubble but the baby only had what seemed like half the aura

Another seemed like Myself but the aura was weak but happy

Another seemed like Myself again but what made me stop and stare was that I was besides mine but she didn't seem to notice my presence

Another was a boy with light brown hair and green eyes with a hint of blue in them but he had a pair of bat-like wings on his back

The Last seemed like a simple dog

"Soul yond hast suff'r'd through the hardships of life and the taint of murd'r thy destiny hast been acomplish'd and thy actions shall det'rminate thy new path"

Words were spoken and I couldn't understand them as trying to do so seemed impossible to me

"F'r the accomplishments of thy life, animal, apparition and Flibbertigibbet aren't rewards"

I watched as the last three bubbles popped

"F'r the sins of thy life angel and fallen aren't punishment"

I watched as the first two bubbles popped

"Thy new path hast been choosen, may thy choices in life favour thee and thy actions beest judicious, human, farewell"

I was pulled into the bubble but in the way I was given Physical form, my dragon form. I could only ponder this for a few seconds before darkness enveloped me

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

In a hospital in the Osaka Prefecture a child was born and, after a bit of consideration they named him Tatsumi

Tatsumi Oshiro

* * *

 **Kaname Oshiro POV**

It's been a few week since we've been taking care of our son Tatsumi and we started noticing something strange when he opened his eyes so we decided that the next time he opened his eyes we would check to see if something was wrong

"Aughh Bugghe Goooh"

Hearing a now familiar gurgle I turned and saw that Tatsumi was awake but it was then that I finally noticed what was bothering us

It wasn't his eye color as my grandmother had yellow and she said that her aunt had green but the pupil itself

It was in the shape of a cross

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **This is something I will do the best I can so I may not be able to publish epically fast like some publishers**


	2. Live to

**Chapter 2**

 **Growing up (Live to ****)**

 **Tatsumi years 5**

Although I didn't know why it seem I was somehow reborn as a child in another world. I remember reading in one of the books from Lubbock's library a similar story although the differences laid in that the protagonist didn't get reborn in another world, he actually was reincarnated in a noble's family and used his higher standing to avenge not only his death but the death of his family and friends by destroying the other nobles one by one until only his new family and the royal family where left standing, the he attacked the royal family in a coup d'etat killing them before killing his family and hanging himself from the tallest tower of the emperor's castle. needless to say there were only a few copies of that book as the author was publicly executed for treason together with his family and friends, oddly enough it was exactly the same way as the protagonist died in the beginning of the story.

But I digress, as I was explaining I was reborn in another world, the differences with my original world were astounding, some examples were the fact that teigus, danger beasts, and many animals didn't ever exist in this world, the normal person in this world wasn't expected to fight monsters or to plough fields, they were only expected to study so you could get a job and support society.

I didn't kid myself tough because as both najenda and esdese explained me a human has the need to be special or to feel superior so corruption was almost guaranteed to exist in any system of society.

Leaving those thoughts aside it seems that the power of the tyrant didn't leave me when I reincarnated, the evidence laid in my eyes as they are red with a crossed pupil leading my parents to take me to a doctor that said that I seemed to have a non-harmful variation of the cat's eye syndrome as I didn't present any of the common symptoms but that they should take me to yearly check up to see if I presented them later or not.

I am actually playing with my neighbor's son Keiichi whom I met about a year ago after I snuck out during my birthday party he was a year older than me and was already at something he called school which seemed like a establishment where we were suppose to study; he had time to play as today was what this world called Sunday and today he didn't have school so he literally dragged me out of my room to play soccer with some of his friends from school

The moment they saw me the went something like

"Uah!?""Huh!?""!""Kyah"

The looked startled for a second while looking at my eyes before one word slipped from their mouths.

"Cool"

There were two boys and two girls, the boys had the typical characteristics of a Japanese man down to their hair color the difference being that one held it short and the other held it long the girls were a similar story with one being brown-haired and holding her hair in a braid and the other being black-haired and had a bob cut.

After the initial shock went off they introduced themselves as Junpei Nagashima, he is in second grade, Akira Katsuragi, he is in first grade, Sakura Fujimoto, she is in first grade and Chinatsu Kusanagi, she is in second year respectively, by the way Keiichi's surname was Aragami.

After playing soccer all the afternoon everyone except me was sweaty and tired so we all went home, surprisingly Chinatsu lived in the same street as us although the surprise was only mine as Keiichi knew.

When I came home my parent chided me for not telling them and that Keiichi's mom had to tell them before they called the police men

* * *

 **Underworld**

 **Third Person POV**

"Ernoldus did you finish with the preliminary tests of project 03-055-N" said a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back.

"Yes, Ajuka-Sama, all the preliminary test have been performed and the actual project passed completely" answered a man with blue eyes and brown hair, his name is Ernorldus Eligos

"Perform them again" answered the now named Ajuka whose full name is Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Maou

"But they were already performed an-" protested Ernoldus

"Are you doubting my decision?" Interrupted Ajuka

"N-no sir it's just-" Ernoldus knowing of Ajuka's status immediately augmented the respect in his voice

"Then do them" interrupted Ajuka once again before turning around to check another project unknowing of the seething man he left behind

"Just wait Ajuka Bel- no Ajuka Astaroth I will show you who is the best man in this field"

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Longer chapter by a bit but explains how Tatsumi is passing his childhood and how much of his situation has he learned for now also introduced 5 new characters and presented something that will be important in the future.**

 **Also user Rakaan thanks for the advice it will help me better this work**

 **Also the title can be Live to Play...**


	3. Live to Kill

**Chapter 3**

 **Live to Kill**

 **Tatsumi 7 years old**

It's been seven years since I've reincarnated in this world and I can say I'm very comfortable with the style of live of a child but this doesn't mean that I've neglected my training I just wasn't doing it as much as back in my past life. This world doesn't need a swordsman or an assassin. I've also noticed that my body has extra abilities that I didn't have in my past life as, while I was training, I accidentally sprouted both wings and horns that I later learn I could "Recall" into my body and I also learned that I can summon the key of Incursio which I haven't tried on yet as I don't think I'm strong enough.

Other than that is that I've solidified my friendship with Keiichi, Junpei, Akira, Sakura and Chinatsu. Now we head home together as we live near each other and the school is so near our houses that our parents only bring us in the morning but let us walk back home. Now Keiichi, Akira and Sakura are in third grade and Junpei and Chinatsu are in fourth grade. By the way I'm in second grade

Today is friday so we're all waiting the sound of the bell to go home and enjoy ourselves this weekend

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As Tatsumi and his friends rushed out of school the were unaware of a presence following them until they turned into a street that didn't have many people

The person following them hidden under a spell grinned as its prey entered into it's trap

"Now to knock them out" said the voice of a man, the voice of the man following them

The first to notice that something was wrong was Tatsumi

"Huh? Why did we-" by time he noticed the presence of the man he was too late

 _ **"Sleep"**_ Intoned the man in a low voice as a magical circle appeared and knocked out Tatsumi

"Wha?Tatsu-" Sakura was next as she noticed the sound of Tatsumi falling

 _ **"Sleep"**_

"Kyaa-!" Chinatsu screamed before she too was knocked out

 ** _"Sleep"_**

Suddenly the voice of people was heard

"Did you hear that?"

"It was a scream"

"Don't worry I will check"

The man frowned and reached towards Akira, Keiichi and Junpei

 _ **"Sleep"**_

Akira being the closest to the man was knocked out

"Akira!" Keiichi reached to help but was tripped by Junpei before he turned to run

"Jun-!"

 _ **"Sleep"**_

The man noticed Junpei running but didn't make a move to reach him, instead he turned and stood at the centermost of the knocked out children before a pink magical circle appeared and moved up slowly

By the time help arrived the man and the children were gone

* * *

 **Ernorldus POV**

I did it!

I obtained my first human test subjects, after two years of research I'm sure that after experimentation my project will be complete

It was difficult as I had to evade any detection and I couldn't use any spell that used too much magic as it would alert any supernatural being in the neighborhood and I had to teleport slowly to evade detection from the underworld

I can't let any of the maou find out as they would take my test subjects away.

Now I need to prepare so I can start experimentation

* * *

 **Tatsumi POV**

By the time I woke up we were in a cell and I felt a bit tired. Checking out my surroundings I noticed my friends thrown around as if whoever who captured us didn't care about anything but that we were alive as although uncomfortable none of them would die by being crushed under the weight of the other...

Death...

A term I was familiar with and as everything started to hit me I regretted my decision to not train seriously.

If bro looked at me now he would surely beat me up for my foolishness

I thought that I lived to change

That I lived to become something else

But at the end, I will always

Live to kill

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Arc: Childhood End**

 **Now I've read some of the reviews so I'll be answering them**

 **Hunter XZ: The reason I don't have a lot of canon characters is that most of them are in other parts of the dxd world, the only way to introduce them early in the story is to jump straight into the start of the series but there are two things that stopped me from doing so, one is the fact that I won't get Tatsumi into Rias peerage as that would mean that her peerage won't be the same as in the anime/manga/LN and that brings a shitstorm of butterfly effects (i.e. Someone isn't in Issei's harem) in the story meanwhile here I'm trying to keep it as similar as possible until Issei is Rias pawn and then try to control the storm and two is that no one would train seriously without a good reason specially combat training as it IS useless in the actual world unless you want to go to prison so this next arc will be his motivation to train**

 **Guest: Akame ga Kill is situated in the Middle ages more likely it is in either, Early Middle Ages or the Late Middle Ages as both are very similar to the situation in the story. Now something important about these times is that education is mostly given from parent to son or daughter and this is mostly so they can inherit the bussiness. On the other side of the coin are the Schools of the time which were administrated by the church. In Akame ga Kill the main religion is the path of peace but they never said if they do the same so Run was probably the only teacher and the one who managed the school this case being also probably repeated around the world or at least in the empire**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
